1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of adult mobility devices. A field that includes devices such as wheelchairs and strollers designed to provide a physical assist to individuals moving from one location to another.
2. Background Information
It is well recognized that there is a societal need for devices that provide a physical assist to human movement. The earliest known human riddle queries what creature moves on three legs in the evening. The answer to the Sphinx's riddle is man and the third leg: a cane.
Whether as a result of age, disability or disease many people find a need for assistance in moving from one location to another. Numerous devices have been designed to address this need: from the simple cane or walking stick to motorized wheelchairs.
The need for mobility assistance is specific depending on the limitations of the individual. Consequently the solution must be specifically tailored to the individual circumstances it seeks to address. A wheelchair is inappropriate for someone who requires a cane, and a cane is inappropriate for someone who requires a wheelchair.
Walkers have become a common solution for people who require more support than a single point support, such as a cane, can provide but who are still mobile enough to walk. Additionally there is a physical and psychological benefit to maintaining physical exercise and independence. However some people, because of their physical condition, require more support than that provided by walker while still requiring less than that provided by a wheelchair. Many people who are effected by joint problems (such as problems with the back, hip, knee or foot), heart limitations, or who tire easily may have the use of their legs but due to discomfort or energy level require frequent or constant support to relieve parts of their body from carrying their full weight. There is therefore a need for a device that will substantially support a person's weight, and at the same time provide them with the capacity to propel themselves with their legs as well as their arms. A device such as a walker provides stability but little weight support. A wheelchair provides substantial physical support but provides little ability to propel oneself with their legs. This application presents an inventive solution that addresses this societal need.